pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Strickland Gillilan
Strickland W. Gillilan (September 21, 1869 - April 25, 1954) was an American poet and humorist.Kate Maynard, "Rediscovering Strickland Gillilan," Gilliland Trails. Web, Aug. 26, 2014. Life Gillilan was born in Jackson, Ohio. He attended Ohio University, but did not graduate. At 18 he began a career writing for newspapers, including the Los Angeles Times (1901-1902) and the Baltimore American for 3 years. He began freelance writing in 1905, with the Adams Syndicate, United Press Syndicate, and others."Humorist will Lecture in City", Spartanburg Herald-Journal, November 11, 1936. Google News, Web, Feb. 19, 2013. Writing He is best known for the poem "The Reading Mother" which remains a favorite for Mother's Day. He is also recognized as the author of Lines on the Antiquity of Microbes, said to be the shortest poem ever written.Eric Shackle, The World's Shortest Poem. Much of his work is public domain and is often reproduced in greeting cards. The Reading Mother I had a mother who read to me Sagas of pirates who scoured the sea. Cutlasses clenched in their yellow teeth; "Blackbirds" stowed in the hold beneath. I had a Mother who read me lays Of ancient and gallant and golden days; Stories of Marmion and Ivanhoe, Which every boy has a right to know. I had a Mother who read me tales Of Gelert the hound of the hills of Wales, True to his trust till his tragic death, Faithfulness lent with his final breath. I had a Mother who read me the things That wholesome life to the boy heart brings- Stories that stir with an upward touch. Oh, that each mother of boys were such! You may have tangible wealth untold; Caskets of jewels and coffers of gold. Richer than I you can never be -- I had a Mother who read to me. Publications Poetry *''McKinley and Hobart Campaign Glees''. Richmond, IN: J.M. Coe, 1896. *''Finnigin to Flannigan: An Irish dialect story in verse''. Ridhmond, IN: Nicholson Print, 1898. *''McKinley and Roosevelt Campaign Glees, and Rough rider jingles''. Richmond, IN: J.M. Coe, 1900. *''Including Finnigan: A book of Gillilan verse. Philadelphia: Pearson, 1908; Chicago: Forbes, 1910. *''Folks Need a Lot of Loving. Chicago: Forbes, 1915. *''Including You and Me. Chicago: Forbes, 1916. *Sunshine and Awkwardness. Chicago: Forbes, 1918. *''Laugh it Off; including Songs of sanity. Chicago: Forbes, 1924. Non-fiction *''A Sample Case of Humor. Chicago: Forbes, 1919. Juvenile *''Danny and Fanny: The Laurel Cliff twins (illustrated by Ruth Caroline Eger). New York: Rand McNally, 1928. *''Danny and Fanny and Spot, the Fox-Terrier Hero'' (illustrated by Ruth Caroline Eger). New York: Rand McNally, 1928. Collected editions *''Gillilan, Finnigin & Co.: Waif gems'' (selected by Gillilan & Homer A. Rodeheaver). Chicago & Philadelphia: Rodeheaver Hall-Mack, 1941. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Strickland Gillilan, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 26, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Need of Lovin'" *"The Reading Mother" ;Prose *The Speaker of the Day, The Rotarian ;Books *Works by Strickland Gillilan at the Internet Archive *Strickland Gillilan at Amazon.com ;About *Strickland Gillilan: Leading Lyceum humorist at the Iowa Digital Library *Rediscovering Strickland Gillilan by Kate Maynard (.PDF) Category:American poets Category:1869 births Category:1954 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Humorous poets